Announcement From EpicWolf2!
by EpicWolf2
Summary: Information on the schedule of my stories as well as two new story summaries as well as me being disappointing. If you like my stories I suggest you read this. Love you guys!
1. Chapter 1

I'm not much for announcements.

So yeah, I know I said I wanted to update more often and rewrite a couple stories which I will get to as soon as I can. The rewriting comes after I finish this new story I started called Of Princesses and Princes which I plan to rewrite the first three chapters so that it will make more sense and hopefully be only 12 or so chapters long. I'm seriously extremely disappointed in myself.

Just so you know I also have two other stories I really wanna write so I'll just put little summaries down below.

 **Good Little Girl, Bad Little Boy**

Ok, if you know what Adventure Time is you'll know this was one of the names in an episode _BUT_ it is nothing like the episode at all. I came up with this story a couple weeks after the episode came out which was over _2 years ago._ So I really wanna start it after Of Princesses and Princes then I'll rewrite I Like Him, He Likes Her.

Anyways summary time:

Shade is a school troublemaker who has his own little group of followers. His normal routine of skipping class and hanging on the roof is soon turned upside down when a new student, Rein, is forced to make him participate in school activities. It doesn't take long before Shade discovers Rein's unusual secret!

Wow, 2 years and I actually haven't come up with a decent summary. Sheesh.

Next

 **Till Death Do Us Part**

Probably will be a name change, but anyways. This was probably a year ago, and I like my idea. This won't be too long a story. At least I hope not.

Summary:

Rein always thought there was something strange about her life. Her suspicions are confirmed when she meets a boy in the park, and what's really strange is that she even knew his name!

I DON'T HAVE A GOOD SUMMARY FOR THIS ONE EITHER. OMFG MAN SOMEONE SLAP ME.

ANYWAYS, LOOK FORWARD TO THESE IF I EVER EVOLVE FROM MY DISAPPOINTING SELF.

Also I didn't mention this, but Of Princesses and Princes will be taken down until I rewrite all three chapters and then from there I'll just start posting it regularly. Can someone volunteer to remind me to update or something and be my messenger for when I am absent. Basically my pen pal buddy.

One more thing. To the guests that always message me asking me questions, I can't exactly reply unless you PM me or until I update a chapter. So yeah, I'm sorry.


	2. Deleted Story?

This will be a quick and selfish announcement, but I discovered a website that basically lets you look at what a website looked like in the past so of course me being me I looked at my fanfiction account from when I first started and I discovered that I wrote a story called The Lying Game? The website doesn't have a record of it because it does not exist today, but the proof is right there on the archive website I mean I even discovered some really old embarrassing bios from when a majority of the writers were like middle schoolers and elementary schoolers or something.

I apparently finished it and had it on my account for like a year and I absolutely cannot remember anything about it and I wanted to know if anyone who had potentially read it could jog my memory? Like, I wouldn't be surprised if I ripped it off some shoujo or tv show I saw back in the day.

 _Another world where not everything is real. A place where lies can't be told recklessly. People who aren't what they seem to be. Friends that are almost impossible to trust. A strange mark that can never disappear. Is this really just a game?_

There's the summary to see if anyone else remembers it, but I would really like to know what I wrote? This is a blank page in my life I really don't remember any reasoning behind this story? Like literally this is so melodramatic? I would think I wrote a reason as to why I deleted it but... I just don't remember. I wouldn't be surprised if the people who replied didn't know what this was about considering that this was published 4 years ago and most of the people who read it have ceased to exist on this page. But any hints or anything would be appreciated cause technically, while I ripped off a bunch of animes and mangas my creativity was at its prime during those years let me say.

For any help, thanks a bunch!


End file.
